


Bloodlines

by Karwyn



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Reader-Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karwyn/pseuds/Karwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were not a damsel in distress. You can handle your own. Maybe a little too well, since you end up as a bounty hunter of sorts. As long as you can remember you've been a fighter... but what was before that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sick of being a helpless little girl that needs to be rescued every 5 minutes? Me too! This one goes out to all the girls who aren't overflowing with fluffy pink goodness from their souls. At least, I hope so, if anyone reads it.

This is also my first attempt at reader insert outside of oneshots. Hopefully I can stretch this out for awhile.

Please, if you see any problems with facts, drop me a line, it has been a very long time since I've played this game.

You were good at what you did. Actually, you were phenomenal at what you did. That might be the one thing that people would not argue with you over. If someone didn't know, they'd learn soon enough.. especially if they happened to end up on the receiving end of your wrath.

You started with what you thought was raw, natural talent... a few too many bar brawls that ended up with several men lying on the floor with their teeth knocked out or a concussion. It got to the point where people would send poor inebriated bastards over just to pick a fight with you so they could enjoy the show. After a couple months of this, you were approached by a man with an offer to do some underground fighting... You figured, Why Not? You hated this city and nearly all the people in it, and when you won, which now you were confident of, it sure paid a hell of a lot more than your current employer.

It worked out well for almost a year. You were a champion, and made the organizers of this savory sport more rich than they already had been. You had saved up quite a sum, and that’s why your mind began to wonder, Why stay in Midgar? This was fun, but you now had enough gil to buy a house (or two) somewhere better than this hellish place. You almost felt selfish for a minute when a fleeting image of all the families that had to stay here crossed your mind. But you shrugged. Everyone has an opportunity at some point. It was up to them to seize it. You felt bad for them but you couldn't risk your own chance to get out of here. The only problem was, your bosses would not let their reigning queen get up and walk away so easily. It'd be like throwing all their gil into the river. You only had to figure out a way to leave amicably... 

Regrettably, it didn't work out the way you had hoped. Most of the time, fights were not death matches. One night, you happened to go up against a very hot-headed youth who couldn't have been more than 17 or 18. Who lets these kids fight, anyway? His rage got the better of him, and after a particularly harsh beating where you broke several of his ribs, he arrived two weeks later for a rematch. The ring is caged, and occasionally electrified, to keep citizens from getting in and fighters from getting out... Once the cage was locked, this asshole kid pulled a knife on you and demands a death match. You felt a slight adrenaline rush from facing the knife, but hey, it's not like you've never had weapon pulled on you before. The kid took things a little too seriously though, and you were pretty sure he'd lost his friggin' materia and gone completely bonkers. And that’s why, purely in self-defense, of course...

You ended up killing him.  
Oops.

But hey, you've won death matches a couple of time before, no big deal right, it was their choice! Wrong! That kid ended up being the youngest son of the top brass. Double oops. At least it provided you with a valid reason to leave the ring for good. You were better than most of the cronies that tried to keep order for the boss, obviously, so you managed to escape the city with all of your gil and even a pack with some of your stuff.

\--------

 

Good thing you got out of Midgar when you did, heh. Not that you weren't confident in your own abilities, but you felt like you could stop looking over your shoulder so much now that most of the people looking for you were assumed dead. It had been several months, and though you weren’t sure how far and how long people would have been watching for you, it made you feel better. You were on the other side of the planet by now, regardless. Your gil wasn't running out by any means, but recently you'd started to grow bored. While it was fun to wander, you felt like you had to do something to keep your skills sharp. Wait, skills? Yeah, you suppose that would be the best way to describe your prowess at kicking ass. With no formal training that you knew about, there wasnt else much to call it. If it were luck, it would have run out a long time ago.

\-------

It had been another two years. You'd seen the world at this point. You'd seen a lot of people, helped a few and killed a few more, none without being deserving of the treatment. You'd become a bounty hunter of sorts. Though most in a profession like that were in the money and would go to the highest bidder, you had a little more moral fiber than that and only accepted jobs that struck you the right way. That is to say, your attitude was not one of "steal from rich, give to poor", though it occasionally might look that way. You attempted to stay carefully neutral and not gain too much of a reputation, be it good or otherwise. 

For some reason, though, you discovered you were becoming slightly more notorious than you believed.

Figuring it was time to "head home", so to speak, you arrived to Edge on a cold, rainy night. It was your first time to the city since you had heard whispers about it being built, and as you wandered through the streets, you gazed around disinterestedly. It was cleaner than Midgar, but still nearly as depressing. As you glanced at passerby, which were few due to the weather, you didn't see anyone you recognized. Not that you had expected to. After a few more blocks, you spotted a lovely looking establishment with a name referencing some choice parts of the female anatomy. But with the neon signs in the windows beckoning you with their promises of delicious alcohol, you couldn't resist. You just hoped that your first experience in the new city wouldn’t end up similar to your last experience in the old one.


	2. Chapter 2

You weaved your way carefully through the smoky room, tactfully avoiding eye contact with any of the patrons. Honestly, you just wanted some booze, with no fights and no desperate men trying to buy you a drink. Was that too much to ask? Clearly, since you had been seated no more than 15 minutes, and were just finishing up your first drink, when another one was slid across the bar towards you. You stared at it for a minute. You hadn’t ordered another one, and you prayed that you didn’t look like you needed alcohol that bad. You looked up, and the bartender caught your eye, nodding towards a ‘gentleman’ at the other end of the bar, mostly hidden in shadows. Great.  
  
“Tell him thanks, but no thanks,” you muttered at the bartender, grudgingly reaching out for the new drink.   
  
You cradled the cool tumbler in your hand, absent-mindedly moving it in circles, listening to the ice rattle against the thick glass. You pondered now that you were here what you planned to do with yourself. Maybe it would be… fun… to try and get a normal job for a bit and see how long that lasted. Until you blew someone’s head off. Or maybe you should just stick to what you know and try and find work as a mercenary. This place was so new, you almost hated to help taint it. But who were you kidding? There must be a thriving business for that already, you just had to find it.  
  
“You know, I bought you that drink for a reason… and it wasn’t to watch all the ice melt.”  
  
You flinched slightly, chiding yourself for being too absorbed in your thoughts to notice the man across the bar had left his seat and was now allowing himself into your personal space. You hated to admit it but he smelled pretty good, not the usual stench of booze and body odor. Was he even drinking? You hoped so. You hoped that would be his excuse for invading your space here. If not, he must be pretty cocky.  
  
You turned around to give him an icy stare..  
  
Oh. Honestly, if you had eyes that looked like that you might be a little cocky, too. Damn.  
  
You cleared your throat. “Can I help you? You seem to have lost your way. Allow me to assist you. Your stool is on the other side of this bar. Kindly find it.”  
  
He smirked. “Oh, but I’ve come to save you, fair lady.”  
  
“I don’t need saving.” You turned back around.  
  
Though you couldn’t see him, he shrugged, and walked away. “Suit yourself…”  
  
You sipped your drink for a few minutes longer before being tapped on the shoulder. You sighed.  
  
“Didn’t I tell you once already….,” You stopped as you saw that it was a completely different man this time. A completely different, slobbering, filthy garbage pile of a man. That was touching you.  
  
“Heyyyy baby…” he slurred. Oh gods, his breath was even worse. “Do you work for Shtrife Delivery Shervice??…. Cause I could’ve sworn I saw ya checkin’ out my package..!”   
  
…  
  
He hiccupped and grinned. You gagged.  
  
“Sorry, not interested.” you tried to turn back around, but he caught your shoulder.  
  
“Lishten, bitch… I’mma make you intereshted. Either y’can put that purty mouth of yoursh to work.. Or I’m gonna cut it off.” He drew a blade that looked about as ugly as him from a sheath by his meaty thigh.  
  
“Really. I wouldn’t.” you sighed. He made a move to bring the knife up but you caught his wrist easily. He stared at your hand a minute, clearly confused.  
  
“C’monnn baby… don’t be like that..” he tried to move again, pushing all of his weight forward towards you. You slid of your barstool to counter his force a little easier. Despite your death grip on his arm he was still grinning quite lecherously. It was a little creepy. You were too busy being disgusted to notice he had inched his torso towards you and was attempting vulgar thrusting in your general direction. As soon as you felt his crotch come into contact with your thigh, you grimaced a bit and shook your head.   
  
He winked.  
  
You snapped his wrist like a twig.  
  
For such a large grotesque creature he certainly could make some high pitched noise, you thought as he stood screeching, clutching his limp wrist. Of course this noise was like an alarm to his macho friends sitting a couple tables back. Before you could move you were surrounded by his group of thugs. One of his butt-buddies grabbed the shrieking guy around the shoulder and led him towards the front door. Good thing, too, you’d hate to for him to watch you further emasculate his friends here. Someone lunged for you and you blocked easily and grabbed him. You could see the surprise on his drunk-ass face as you rolled him over your shoulders and he hit the wooden floor with a thud as dirt ploofed up in a little cloud around him. The rest of the men raised their eyebrows and hesitated.  
  
“Who’s next, boys? Surely one of you must have a little testosterone in you. Don’t disappoint me, now.”  
  
Well that did it. They rushed you. And you mopped the floor with them. You ducked, sending two of them crashing into one another in classic comic fashion. As you ducked you snapped your leg out straight and locked your knee, spinning in half circle and knocking down two more men. You came back up fast with right fist aimed skyward, catching an unfortunate soul square in the jaw. You heard his teeth click together and saw the blood spurt as he bit the tip of his tongue off. You moved your left elbow back in a sharp jerk and heard a confirming “Oomph!” as the wind was knocked out of one of the men who had managed to stand back up. You reached over your shoulder and grabbed him around the neck and threw him forwards.   
  
You followed his momentum and the motion helped propel you into a somersault and as your boots hit the floor again you spun into a crouch, turning to survey the battle. Something else caught your eye, though. The first man who had bought you a drink was leaning lazily with his hip against the bar-rail, with something in his hand…. A cell phone?! Shit, was this guy taking pictures or what? He must’ve noticed you were looking at him, because he lifted his bright turquoise eyes from the phone screen to meet your gaze. He tipped his head towards you as he raised a glass to you… your glass. Of unfinished drink. He took a sip and smirked.  
  
“You basta--” a sharp punch collided with your cheekbone and you staggered. Fuck that guy for distracting you! You turned and countered the mans next attack easily by catching his outstretched arm. He stiffened and tried to jerk back, and you took the opportunity to spike the heel of your hand forward and smash into his elbow, inverting it. More blood spurting. As the man sunk to his knees, behind him you caught the gaze of the last man standing. He was staring in shock.  
  
“I’m not going to follow you if you leave. So I’d suggest you take this opportunity to do so.” you said simply. Luckily for his sake he obeyed and turned around immediately. You picked your way over the fallen men back towards the bar, just as this other cocky bastard snapped his phone shut.   
  
“Were you filming me or what?” you asked, snatching your drink away from him. You knocked the rest of it back in one gulp, feeling it burn down your chest, and set the empty glass back on the bar.  
  
“Normally I would help a woman fight, but you informed me yourself that you didn’t need saving. So I was merely an innocent spectator.” he laughed and flipped some of his flaming red hair out of his eyes. “And you can’t blame me for being impressed by pretty lady who can kick some ass.”  
  
You shook your head and picked up your bag, slinging it over your shoulder. You moved to leave but he spoke again, and something in his tone made you stop.  
  
“Hey.”   
  
You glanced at him. He suddenly looked very serious. “What?”  
  
“You know I’m not one of the bad guys. Can we talk for a minute?”  
  
“About what?”  
  
“Actually, I have someone I want you to meet.”  
  
“I’m not going to follow you off somewhere so you and your buddies can attempt to rape me in a warehouse.”  
  
“Do I really look like a rapist? Besides, warehouses aren’t really my style. Not romantic enough.”  
  
“Tch. Whatever.” you started walking again but he followed you.   
  
He leaned closer to you and whispered, “I know who you are. If you come with me I can get you a job.. If you want.”  
  
You stopped. Oh shit, this guy was one of the few people left in these parts who knew who you were.. And probably why you left to begin with.   
  
You gritted your teeth.  
  
“How do you know who I am?”  
  
“Just come on… I’ll explain everything.” he pushed by you and opened the door for you. You felt the cool night air burst in and caress your exposed skin. You looked at him and he smiled, and it seemed a little more genuine than the smirks he had been flashing you before. You heaved a sigh and shook your head again and shouldered your way past him out the door. You hoped you weren’t making a mistake. But if you did, it’s not like you couldn’t handle it, right?


End file.
